


Quite Ineffable

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Serena spends a quiet summer day with her family.





	

It was June, and as the song went, it was bursting out all over. Serena felt more alive than she had in months, like she had finally slayed the dragon that had taken up residence in her heart, and she smiled as she let out a warm sigh as she stepped off the back porch and into the bright rays of the sun. Drawing in a deep breath, she dropped the blanket she was carrying onto the lawn and then knelt to spread it out.

"I brought out some pillows for us to recline on," Bernie said as she plopped down next to her. Serena smiled as leaned over and let her head come to rest on her lover's shoulder.

"But you didn't bring out lunch?"

Bernie shook her head as she slung her arm around Serena's waist, pulling her closer as they sank onto their backs. It took her only a moment to snuggle in close, resting her head on Bernie's breast as she gazed up at the fluffy clouds in the sky, feeling a deep sense of peace settling into her heart. "Cam and Charlotte will be by in about thirty minutes with something. They weren't really clear on what. I thought that we could just lay out here and snuggle until they arrive."

"And who's going to let them in?"

"Jason and Jas."

Serena let out a low hum of pleasure as she nodded a little. She hadn't expected that friendship to form in her absence from the hospital, but she had found it incredibly sweet, nonetheless. "And you're certain that they won't come out here and disturb us until then?" she asked, starting to feel a little frisky.

"Serena…"

"What, darling? The fence is high, the day is clear, and I am in love with you. Shouldn't that mean I get to treat myself to a little pleasure with you before the kids join us?" She slipped her hand beneath the thin shirt that Bernie was wearing, spreading her hand out on her torso as her thumb stroked back and forth. "Besides, it's not like we're going to have sex out here, I just want to cuddle and touch. We can do that, right?"

Bernie nodded, a jerky movement, and Serena's smile widened as she turned slightly to press her lips against the sharp line of her lover's jaw. "As long as we keep our clothes on, darling. I wouldn't want anyone to walk in on something."

"I can live with that," she murmured as her hand crept up a little higher to cup Bernie's breast, letting her thumb swipe over her nipple. "This just adds to the fun, though. Don't you think?" Serena made certain to keep her voice husky, knowing that the sound drove Bernie wild.

"Y-yes," Bernie replied as she turned towards Serena, dislodging her hand with the movement. Serena whined a little at the loss of contact, only for the sound to turn into a high-pitched squeal when Bernie fitted one hand down the back of her trousers, cupping her bum and giving it a gentle squeeze as she claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. "Two can play at your little game, darling," she said a bit breathlessly as their lips parted and Bernie rested her forehead against Serena's.

"This is very true," she said as she carded her fingers through Bernie's hair, drawing Bernie's lips closer once more, nipping at the lower lip before darting her tongue out to lap at it. "I love you. And the fact that you chose me."

"How could I not choose you, darling? You turned my life upside down in the best possible way, you set my heart aflame. I'm getting better at the pretty words, darling, because I wanted to give them to you when we were ready for them."

They shared another sweet kiss before Serena snuggled in a little closer, plastering their bodies together as she let her hand run up and down Bernie's back before hooking her chin over her shoulder, sighing deeply. "I am ready for them. I love you, Berenice Wolfe. I think that you were always meant to be the star to guide me home."

"But stars are cold."

"No, they burn bright and fill my soul with lightness that beggars description. You fill my soul with that same lightness." Serena pulled her head back to look into Bernie's eyes before kissing her lips once more and then peppering her lover's face with light busses, recommitting the way Bernie felt to her memory. "You fill me with a fire that is at once all-consuming and comforting. You feel like home to this battered heart of mine."

"Funny, you feel like home to me, too." Bernie began to return the butterfly kisses to Serena's face, and a tiny gasp slipped from her lips when Bernie kissed her eyelids most tenderly before dragging her lips up to kiss the middle of her forehead. "This feels like heaven."

"It does," she said slowly as she stared into Bernie's eyes. The warmth of the sun, shining down on them, the sound of the gentle breeze in the trees, the scent of flowers, everything gave her an overwhelming sense of peace, and she started to cry a little. Bernie was there in a moment, wiping her tears away with her finger as she blinked back her own tears. "I'm not sad, or, the constant sadness isn't overwhelming any more. I've learned to live with it, because I have you and Jason and Henrik and Jasmine and so many others by my side."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Ms. Campbell."

They popped apart almost comically as they sat up, Bernie brushing off invisible blades of grass off her back as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Is the food here, then?" she asked as she turned her face up to look at Jasmine. The young woman shook her head a little as she gracefully sat on the blanket next to her and plucked up a strand of grass to twist in her fingers. "Well?"

"I didn't want to watch another episode of World's Strongest Man, and Jason said that it would be better if I kept you all company rather than try to get him to switch to Mastermind." Serena chuckled a little as she drew her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she rested her chin on her knees. "Besides, I had the feeling that you two might have been up to something naughty out here, and it would be much better if someone other than family caught you."

Bernie gasped a little, her cheeks blazing as she stared up at the sky. Serena laughed at the expression on her face before reaching one hand out to Jasmine. The younger woman grinned as she scooted closer, letting Serena tug on a hank of her hair before she flopped onto her back to stare at the sky. "Well, if you're out here, that must mean the food is close at hand."

"Yeah. Cam called and said they'd be here in about three minutes. I think the plan is girls out here, boys in the living room. Or at least until the episode is over." Jasmine gestured for Serena's hand, and she didn't hesitate to clasp it, letting the young woman thread their fingers together as a comfortable silence fell over the trio.

"Mum! We're here!" Serena looked over at Charlotte, a wide smile on her lips. "This is absolutely the most perfect day! Did you know that when you arranged to have us over, Serena?"

"No, but it looks like fortune is smiling down on us. Sit, sit, I'm getting a crick in my neck looking up!" Charlotte nodded and took a seat next to her mother, curling up around her legs. "I thought you were bringing food?"

"Oh, we did! It's just in the kitchen. I wasn't certain that you'd want me to bring it all out here, as I thought it would be easier to get what you wanted and then come back out." Serena's stomach rumbled hungrily, and Jasmine giggled a little, even as her stomach let out an accompanying sound. Bernie shook her head a little, and Serena shrugged as she pushed herself to her feet, holding out her hands.

"I'll be fine out here with Charlotte for a few minutes. Go, get something to eat before you wither away." Serena rolled her eyes at her lover as Jasmine took hold of her still outstretched hand, levering herself to her feet. "Oi! Make certain you leave enough for the rest of us, you two!" Bernie called out to their backs as they went inside.

"I think that we should worry about the boys devouring everything, honestly," Jasmine murmured lowly as they made their way into the kitchen. "I'm so glad that you're coming back to work on Monday. It's been so different without you there. I miss you."

"You see me almost every day here. You're a more faithful friend to Jason than I've ever expected. That's meant the world to me."

"Yeah, well, someone needed to check in on him, and I had the time. It was truly a pleasure." They both danced around the unspoken words that hung in the air, telling of how much Serena had grown to appreciate Jasmine's presence in the house. The young woman gave her a quick smile before opening the cupboard and pulling out six plates, setting them on the counter before opening the first container. "Ooh, they picked up Moroccan food! I've been meaning to try this place out for ages!" she squealed as she began to fill a plate.

Serena couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm in Jasmine's voice, and grabbed a plate of her own, taking a little of everything before heading back outside. Bernie and Charlotte were still deep in conversation, and she let her smile widen as she carefully sat down, balancing her plate on her leg as she gazed at them. "Ooh, you brought something from that new Moroccan place. Good choice, Charlotte." Bernie leaned over and snagged a piece of lamb off Serena's plate, and she fought not to jab her with her fork.

"There is plenty in the kitchen, darling," she murmured as Jasmine took a seat across from her on the blanket, effortlessly crossing her legs as she passed Serena a bottle of water. "Thank you."

"I figured you'd need something to drink," she replied as they started to eat. The warm rays of the sun filled Serena with a deep feeling of peace, and she sighed with pleasure as the combination of that and good food buoyed her mood. Soon, the others were joining them, and she couldn't help but grin as Jason chose to sit next to Jasmine, knocking their shoulders together as he started to eat. "So, this is what it's like to have a normal family."

The low words were not meant to be heard, Serena knew that much based on the way the young woman stuffed a large bite into her mouth, and she nudged her leg with her foot, meeting her eye as she nodded. "We are far from normal. Isn't that right, Cam?"

He sputtered a little before swallowing, quirking one eyebrow up as he glanced over at his sister. "Well, I must say that things are certainly a lot more normal now that you're in our mum's life. Besides, normal is highly overrated. I would much rather have this. Our quirks fit together and make a much better whole."

Bernie laughed a little as she let her head thumb down on Serena's shoulder. "Truer words," she said quietly as she snagged yet another piece of lamb from Serena's plate. This time, she did press the tines of her fork into the back of her hand. "I know, but I like sharing, darling. After all, what's mine is yours."

"Yes, darling," she said with a saccharine tone, and Bernie chuckled a little before kissing her softly. "Not in front of the children!"

"Children, raise your hand if you've seen us kissing." Within in seconds, four hands were raised in the air, and Serena let out a mock gasp of offense, only for Charlotte to be the first one to break down in giggles. "See, Serena, they don't mind us kissing."

"As long as that's all you do!" Cam interjected, and Charlotte's giggles deepened into a laugh so much like her mother's that Serena couldn't help but join in. Jasmine soon followed after them, and the sound of laughter on the wind was a comfort to her. "I know, sex doesn't stop after you reach a certain age, but I'd rather think of you as my doctor mums."

Serena raised an eyebrow as she finished her plate, nodding a little before stretching out on her back and staring up at the clouds once more. As she relaxed, she listened to the conversations going on around her, contentment stealing over her soul as Bernie rested her head on her stomach, letting Serena run her fingers through her hair as they let time pass lightly by her, safe with her family around her. This was heaven, and she couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
